


Love Me the Same

by slythiewrites



Category: AOMG, Hip Hop - Fandom, Jay Park (Musician), K-Hip Hop
Genre: AOMG - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asian man/black woman, Asian-American Character, Black Character(s), Black Girl Magic, Cheating, Cliche, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Fluff, Love, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Secret lives, Slice of Life, Smut, Trust Issues, am/bw, celebrity, jay park - Freeform, khiphop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythiewrites/pseuds/slythiewrites
Summary: Kaisa Juun is an American black woman, who just got out of a long and emotional exhausting relationship. A night out with her three best friends, leads to an encounter with one of her favorite musical artists, Jay Park. Is Kaisa ready to dive back into the world of dating?





	1. Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all,
> 
>  
> 
> This was the first fic I wrote in almost four years. I didn't really edit much of it, so it's still pretty cliché type story. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it. :)

Chapter One | Eyes

 

Tonight was the first time Kaisa was going out in months. After the ending of a long and emotional straining relationship, and a whole month straight of 12 hours shifts at the hospital, she just wanted a good night out with her girls. Kaisa and three other friends were headed to a new and popular club downtown. Ilsa worked in the press, so it only made sense that she would go and scope out new clubs and restaurants. She often brought her three best friends with her, as she did tonight, to be "an extra pair of eyes and ears."

"Kai, I'm so glad you're finally coming with us!" Ilsa said from the passenger’s seat in the front of the car.

"I think it was wise of her to take some time to herself." Mae chided beside her in the driver’s seat, her voice pointed.

"Working for a month straight is not taking time. It's the complete opposite." Ilsa chuckled. Mae nodded in agreement.

"Touche." Ellie, who sat to your left, reached across the seats and grabbed your hand.

"I don't have anything to add really." Ellie giggled with her small and shy voice. "I'm just glad you're here!"

In the background, Jay Park's 'All I Wanna Do' played through the speakers. Nothing could be heard but squeals and loud laughter before the music was turned up and the women began singing loudly, flying down the highway.

"This is perfect!" Ilsa giggled, turning the music down. "I was wondering how I was going to tell y'all-"

"Tell us what, Ilsa?" Kaisa's voice caught on to the tone of mischief her friend sported.

"Well, tonight is an AOMG/HighR music party! Y'all know Jay signed with Rock so they throwing a 'lil party for him."

" _What?!_ You mean Jay Park is gonna be in this club tonight?" Kaisa squealed in excitement.

" Why else you think I dressed us all to perfection?!" Ilsa flipped her hair, giggling as they pulled up to the club.

"Ilsa! This was supposed to be a girls night only. Not a catch boys night!" Kaisa whined to her friend.

"Kaisa do not complain to me when I'm literally trying to get this hot ass dude out here on your shit!" Ilsa dismissed her complaints with her hand.

Kaisa grunted in response, not willing to admit that she did in fact look damn good and Jay would probably have a hard time turning away from her. The valet boys opened the doors for the ladies and they walked up the street and right past the line. Ilsa flashed her ID and was given four bracelets. This ID'd all the girls as getting free everything. Ellie silently grabbed onto Kaisa's hand as they walked through the large doors and into the dark club. The music was loud and the lights flashed around the dance floor that was packed with bodies.

"Let's get some drinks!" Ilsa said over the loud club music. The girls nodded and followed her to the bar. After their third round of drinks Ilsa sent Mae and Ellie off to scout while she pulled Kaisa close.

"Kai! Look there he is-in all his caramel glory!" She squealed, her long fingers pointing through the crowd to a table in the far back.

This section of the club had AOMG written all over it; literally. Scribed on fancy looking place cards on about 3 or 4 large tables and 2 booths, at one of which Jay Park was sitting in. The lighting above that booth shone perfectly on his skin making him look angelic. Though most of the guys had a girl at their side, Jay sat alone, laughing with Simon Dominic.

"Here's the plan!" Ilsa's voice snapped Kaisa from her trance. "You and I are dressed to catch the eyes of these idols. We each gotta snag one and have fun tonight!" She giggled, wiggling her hips seductively.

"I'm just going to say 'insert mild complaint here'."

Ilsa rolled her eyes, and grabbed her friend by the hand. She started to sway through the crowd backwards, blindly leading them to the back of the dance floor where the AOMG table was. Ilsa stopped a short ways from the booth, and started to swing her hips to the beat of a Loco song. If the crowd shifted to the right, each party had a clear view of each other; this is how Kaisa made eye contact with Jay. For a moment they just stared at each other, and Ilsa began nudging her friend in the side. When the crowd shifted again their line of sight was cut off. Ilsa squealed and pulled her closer.

“See! Trust me, we are going to get exactly what we want tonight, don’t you worry!” Ilsa draped her arms around Kaisa’s waist.

The alcohol had worked it's way through her system quickly, Kai's hips continued to sway effortlessly. She looked at them in the mirrors behind them. Grinning at the sight that they were. Kai was wearing a bright blue dress Versace dress that hugged all the curves of her cocoa skin with matching blue heels. Her silver hair was pulled hair into a neat bun save

for two pieces off the side of her bangs that hung around her face delicately.

Ilsa was wearing a black crop top with a pencil skirt and flats. Her hair in an updo similar with Kai's but with purples and blues and pinks strewn about. Together the two gained plenty of looks on the floor, as they danced and laughed together, forgetting momentarily that they were there to work, and find boys. They danced carelessly for three or four songs before Ilsa claimed thirst and moved towards the bar.

"Just wait here!" Ilsa yelled over her shoulder as she slid through the crowd.

Suddenly, Kaisa felt very self aware and she moved off the dancefloor. She didn’t actually see anyone watching her, but it still felt like there was a pair or two of eyes on her. This was when Kai noticed just how close they had moved towards the AOMG booth that Jay had sat in.

Everyone know that Jay had a thing for women with confidence and a nice ass. She looked at herself in the mirror, dancing slightly to herself so as to not grab too much attention. There was only one pair of eyes she wanted on her, and it didn't take long until his searching eyes had picked her from the crowd again, being drawn to the bright blue dress.

He stared at her in the mirror, and though this had made Kai a little nervous, she didn't once look into his eyes, deciding that she would have as much fun with this tonight as she could. She didn’t expect anything to come of it, and she definitely didn’t plan on taking him or anyone else home either. Simply Kaisa was going dance a lot and enjoy her time out. Tonight would be the night she fucked with Jay Park.

\- - - -

 

"Jay, I'm surprised you haven't found yourself some company for the evening. Is there no one here to catch your eyes?" Gray asked from across the booth, stroking the long legs in his lap that belonged to the woman who sat next to him. Jay smirked at the statement and took a drink of his whiskey glass.

"I've found her. Just waiting for her to come to me." Jay nodded towards her in the mirrors. Gray turned to follow his gaze. It didn't take but a second for him to find exactly who Jay was looking at, as he took in that blue dress Gray nodded.

"Oh I saw her and her friend earlier." A smirked appearing on Gray's face. The girl beside him rolled her eyes, taking another drink.

Jay had looked through the crowd of woman time and time again, seeing plenty of eyes glued to him and mouths calling to him. The only person he wanted though, looked at him all of once this entire evening. So he took another drink and stared at her eyes through the mirror. She knew he was watching her, since they had made eye contact earlier in the evening. Since then however, she hadn't looked his way once. Jay knew this was some sort of game, and he was sure he'd be the winner.

Over his glass, he saw the other woman come back towards her with drink. They talked and giggled for a moment before taking their shots and going back to dancing. The girl in the black took to the back as the one in blue grinded her ass against the front of the other. Jay stared hard, unable to look away when his silver haired vixen looked up at him through the glass. She held his gaze as she slid her hands down her neck, over and chest and further down her body, her tongue gliding across her bottom lip.

"Wow what a show!" Gray nodded approvingly.

The song changed slowly and the women began to smile at each other, cheering with the crowd. There was a quick discussion between them, as the one in blue pointed over her shoulder at the table. Jay finished the whiskey in his glass before setting it down on the table. They were suddenly right in front of the booth, the one in blue placing their glasses on the table.

"Hey, we're gonna leave these here, okay?" She nodded to him and Gray. Gray looked over at Jay, his eyebrow in the air at the sight of the other seemingly unable to speak. She waited just a second before nodding once again and smiling. "Thanks!" And then she sauntered back to her friend, where they danced at the edge of the floor. Gray let out a roar of laughter that couldn't be drowned out by the speakers behind them.

"Looks like you'll have to go and get her yourself." He chuckled out to his friend.

Jay rolled his eyes and stood, determined to at least speak with her once tonight. He wasn't sure why he was so drawn to her, maybe it was the hair, or the color of that dress against her skin, but he knew that he would never know if he didn't take his chance.

 - - - - -

 

"Umm that was the most beautiful swerve I have ever seen." Ilsa giggled to her friend.

Kaisa felt a rush of adrenaline that was so strong her body tingled. She knew she had the higher ground; she looked Jay Park in the face and turned away without so much a blush or an introduction! He had stared at her so hard in the mirror, and she knew he knew she was aware of his eyes. She couldn't help but giggle at the awed look on his face as she turned away from the table, complete disbelief that she hadn't said anything about who he was, but rather used his reserved tables as a spot to put their old glasses.

She was so deep in her thought that she hadn't realized that she had lost the visual of Ilsa. Honestly, Kaisa had assumed that it was her pressed against her back, dance in time with the music. It took a moment for her to assess the firmness of the chest against her back, and the strength in the hands at her hips. Kaisa frowned and turned to see dark brown eyes and light brown skin behind her. The owner's face smirking over at her. Kaisa yelped in shock, moving to step away. Jay held her hips tightly, keeping her body flush against his.

"How the hell you get back there?!" Kaisa asked, sliding her hands off of him. Jay smiled impishly, shrugging and jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"I asked your friend if I could dance with you, and she gave you up without a fight." Kaisa turned to see Ilsa grinning at them from a few feet away.

"Well next time, ask the one you're trying to dance with." She frowned at him. "Just cause you have status doesn't mean everyone in this club is here to see you."

"Most of these people have to be here to see you. You're only person I've had my eyes on." He smiled at his own corny line. Kaisa looked at him her eyes disapproving. "Seriously though, everyone is here for me. This is my party." Jay laughed.

Kaisa rolled her eyes, arms crossed protectively against her chest.

"What can I do to get you to grind on me like you did your friend?" Jay asked. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she raised her eyebrows.

"Are you trying to make me one of your romantic conquests?"

As if on queue the song changed again. This time an all too familiar track started up and the girl rolled her eyes as his grin spread like fire across his face. Jay's own song, Mommae, began to play.

"One. Dance." Kaisa enunciated each word, holding her finger up to him.

Jay nodded in a gentleman's fashion before grabbing the hand she held in his face. He spun her into the crowd with a flourish, the sea of bodies parting to watch them dirty dance together. Kaisa, who did not want to be the center of everyone's attention, kept her head down. But she was in the front, and everyone was watching the girl in the striking blue dress and matching pumps with silver hair as she pressed herself into Jay Park in the center of the dance floor.

"Jay!" She hissed. "Everyone is staring."

"They're all looking at you, baby." He chuckled, his warm breath caressing the back of her neck. The photographers flashed away, their cameras catching this moment, where Jay is smirking and Kaisa is biting her lips, questioning everything she'd told herself about the intentions of this night.


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaisa had intended to just go out tonight and have fun with her girls tonight.  
> Jay hadn't planned on taking anyone home, it just always happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errrrrrrmmm hellooo  
> Sorry it took me so long to update this. I'm really like in a weird state with this fic because I'm having to change so much of it to be up to par. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I am going to try and upload at least once a week for this story.
> 
> Leave comments if you'd like.

Chapter Two | Touch

Their bodies moved against each other's while they moved in the time to the music. Jay had managed to keep Kaisa at his side for more than one song, enjoying the feel of her skin against his much more than he'd expected to. He was obviously the superior dancer but she held her own with a carefree smile across her face.

Jay wasn't sure what it was about this woman he held in front of him. Having her here on the dance floor with him felt like a gift and because of this his face mirrored a child in a candy store. She was visually appealing; her skin was a warm and rich brown, and her hair long silver here was high on her head in a bun. Thick thighs poked out from underneath the shockingly blue dress that sat comfortably on her skin.

As he held her close, with her back tucked into his chest, Jay took the opportunity to his eyes roam over the expanse of her chest. He could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra from the way her nipples poked through the thin fabric of the dress. He wondered if she was just as aroused as he was, and he wrapped his arm around her waist and held a little more tightly. Jay then rested his head in the crook of her neck.

She could feel his warm breath span across her bare neck like wildfire and Kaisa was actually glad that she wasn't facing the cocky man as she bit her lip fiercely and slamming her eyes closed. Kaisa hummed, trying to distract herself and just dance. It seemed though, that Jay had different intentions as he hummed the song as well, his soft voice matching the melody perfectly. Kaisa responded to that just as he wanted; giving a slight whimper from the throat. A dark chuckle floated to her ear, his breath raising goose bumps on the back of her arms.

" What are you thinking about that has you gasping like that?" He asked her, his voice thick. Jay rocked his hips against her, their dance becoming much more sensual.

" You," She breathed out. The arm around her waist tugged and he spun her body smoothly, bringing him face to face with her. "And me."

Jay found his own breath hitching as he took in her words. "Is that what you want?"

Kaisa cocked her head, wondering what exactly he was thinking. His eyes seemed much more earnest than she'd expected, and maybe even more hopeful than lustful. Surely those drinks and the dark lighting of the club had to be playing tricks on her, but for some reason she still couldn't shake the fluttering feeling underneath the fire.

"It's what I want right now." Kaisa responded after the long pause.

Jay seemed to look over her face, his eyes assessing her features further still. She let him for just a moment, before a new song blaster through the speakers. Kaisa ran her fingers up his arms, watching his eyes narrow with lust as her digits crept to his shoulders and clasped behind his neck. A small sheen of sweat was now present against her chest and Jay licked his lip at the sight.

"Would you take it right now?" Kaisa questioned innocently, her wide eyes contrasting the way she pushed herself against his thigh. Jay's tongue flicked across his lip again at her words.

"I'd take it right here if I could." He smirked at her, not looking away from her eyes.

She merely hummed in response, biting at her lip. As the song ended Kai stepped back, her nails scratching lightly at the backs of his arms as she pulled away. Jay watched curiously, fighting the urge to pull her back to him again. Kaisa didn't speak a word as she turned away, keeping her eyes on his before she was no longer facing him. He body moved through the crowd in search of a bathroom. She had hoped he would follow her, and that when she had finished freshening up he would be out there, waiting just for her.

As she used a moist paper towel to wipe the sweat from her face, the door swung open easily and there he was behind her. Jay checked the two stalls of the restoom before turning and leaning against the door. Kaisa didn't turn to look directly at him, merely watching her  view of him in the mirror as she continued clearing her skin of the heat and moisture of the club.

Jay appeared very collected behind her with arms crossed over his chest. He looked like one of those greasers from the movies, with his foot up under him, relaxing all cool against the metal stall. Kaisa regarded him in the mirror before she dried the counter off with her dry paper towel.

"Do you often make it a habit to terrorize the ladies restroom?" She asked.

Jay shrugged. His voice had caught in his throat and he felt betrayed by his own body. He knew he shouldn't feel this overcome by her, especially since he had been around the block time and time again. Kaisa turned and leaned against the counter, arms folded under her breasts. He looked over her body in silence and struggled with himself; wanting to be the perfect gentleman, but also wanting to put his hands all over her body.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She tried to say it as confidently as she could, but her voice wavered as his eyes took her in so hungrily. He pushed off from the wall with his foot and slid towards her.

"I want to fuck you." He said plainly staring her in the eyes before picking her up by the waist and setting her on the counter.

Jay Park pushed his body between her legs before claiming her lips. He bit at her bottom lip demanding access, but she placed her hands on his chest and pushed away from him.

"I am not about to do it in the club bathroom!" Her voice was shrill. Jay smirked at the statement. 

Of course she wasn't complaining about them fucking within the first few hours of meeting, because she had already admitted to wanting that.

"Do not look at me that way." Kaisa turned her face away from him, aware of how snobby she probably seemed in the moment. Jay reached up and held her chin gently between his thumb and index finger and turned her right back to him.

"What is your name?" He asked, stroking her cheek softly.

She stared into his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, how else do I make reservations? I need your name." He said huskily, emphasizing the word need.

She bit nervously at her lip, a one night stand was all she had expected from Jay. Dinner? That reached into the dating territory that she was not ready to get into. Especially after the ending of a long and very exhausting relationship.

"What if I do not want to go on a date with you?"

"All the ladies want to date Jay Park." He spoke confidently but his insides were churning.

"My name is Kaisa." She relented, and tried not to bite her lip again as he pressed more firmly into the space between her legs. His thumb resumed it's movements across her cheek, sending chills down her spine.

Part of Jay wanted to stop; he wanted to put his hands down to his sides and help her off the counter. He wanted to hold her hand and dance with her all night like sweet couples do. Those thoughts went against everything his body wanted, craving a taste of her, needing to touch her body and needing her to touch him. Kaisa watched Jay lose his internal battle, as he leaned in and inhaled her scent, his nose gliding across her skin lightly.

"Kaisa." Her name fell from his mouth soaked in desire.

Jay's lips began to kiss her soft skin, teasing a spot under her ear that drove her crazy. Again his lower half moved against her, a steady rhythm building between their breaths and moans. His strong arms, one around her waist and one supporting them on the counter, flexed and relaxed with each grind.

"Jay-" 

Kaisa intended to stop him, but her voice was weak. She wanted him so badly, but not right here in the bathroom. Or maybe she did; was there anything really wrong with letting him take her over the sink? She knew that if he continued this way she wouldn't be able to say 'not here, not now' as she wanted to. Kaisa wasn't a superstar like Jay Park, she was an esteemed Medical Director and her reputation was just as important as his. The smell of his cologne engulfed her brain and meddled with her senses, though, and she was really considering how likely it'd be that someone would walk in on them

As if the universe was answering her question, the bathroom door swung open and one of Jay's buddies, Gray sauntered into the room. His smile was impish as he looked at the two with a couple of very high raised eyebrows.

"Jay Park and Co., the line outside is ridiculous. Fancy taking your session somewhere else?"

"Fuck!" Jay cursed loudly, the yell shattering the thick silence in the bathroom. Gray was unmoved, but Kaisa jumped from the abrupt sound; her head snapping up right into the bottom of Jay's chin. He yowled in pain while Kaisa covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh no!"

A small dribble of blood came from Jay's scowling lips, and it was obvious he had bit his tongue.

"Well, I guess my work here is done!" Gray howled from the other side of the bathroom, his body doubled over with laughter and he slapped his knee repeatedly. If Kaisa didn't have Jay Park bleeding all over her, she might have laughed at Gray's reaction. The man simply couldn't contain himself and he laughed his way out the door.

Kaisa leaned to her left and began to snatch paper towels from the dispenser. Jay watched as the woman folded them thickly before slightly wetting them with the water from the sink next to her.

"What are you do-" He stopped speaking as blood poured from his mouth down her hair and dress. Jay took a step back, his face going bright red. Kaisa made a face of frustration and 

pulled him back to her by the collar.

"Rinse, swish and spit the blood into the sink." She commanded, not moving from her spot on the counter where she began to soap and rinse her neck and chest. The dress was a loss. There was no way she'd be able to lift a stain like this out of the fabric. Kaisa silently cursed herself for not bringing her purse or her stain removing pen with her tonight.

Jay had stopped rinsing by the time Kaisa had finished cleaning herself off. She looked at the wound while he looked at it in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as all the blood had made it seem.

"Come here." She said, placing a soft finger to his chin.

She tapped him and he turned towards her, mouth open. Kaisa giggled and tapped under his chin. Jay somehow understood the desire for him to close his mouth. Her hands were swift and efficient, cleaning the blood off of him. He stood there helplessly and unsure of the situation. His first thought was medical attention, but he didn't want her to leave his side.

"This will be absolutely fine in a few days. It's a pretty commonly used muscle, so it's going to be a painful healing process, but give it a week or two n you'll be right back to normal." Kaisa nodded, looking him in the eye. Jay frowned at her.

"I should think smoking would be like, shitty for that. You could get an infection. No dairy either. It's like a tongue ring." She continued.

"What are you a nurse?" He scoffed. She rolled her eyes.

"A doctor. A Medical Director actually, over one of the city hospitals. I'm sure you won't need stitches. That seems a little excessive given the looks of it.

"Stitches! You're a lot of trouble already." He grumbled looking over the blood on her dress.

"Please allow me to have this cleaned." Kaisa was surprised, and a genuine smile spread across her face.

"No need, no need. I can get it taken care of."

"And so can I."

Jay stared into her wide eyes and felt the stirrings of an erection without even touching her.

"Guess we'll be having a smoothie date instead of dinner." Kaisa teased, trying to distract from her own stirrings. Jays eyes rolled at her statement.

"Smoothies." He shook his head. "That just will not do." Even as he said it he realized just how swollen his tongue had become.

A huff escaped him and he helped her down off the counter, giving her a moment for the pins to leave her toes from dangling off the counter for so long. He lead her from the restroom by the hand, making sure they are not separated by the may women who had to use the bathroom. Gray was right; the line outside was full of aggravated women, who women shot Kaisa dirty looks as Jay dragged her through the crowd.

Jay headed towards the table full of idols. They all watched curiously as he poured two shots of vodka one handed, his other still clamped tightly around Kaisa's wrist.

"That's gonna hurt." Kaisa stated.

Jay grunted in response and took the shots one by one, swirling them around in his mouth and spitting the blood filled alcohol out into an empty glass he grabbed off the table.

The table gasped and Kaisa rolled her eyes at this display of melodrama. Jay turned to her, ignoring the questioning faces around him. He especially ignored Gray who snickered obviously at the sight of the two bickering.

"I'm fine." Jay said looking into her eyes.

There steel met with steel. For a moment neither person looked away, and he still hadn't let her wrist go. Again Kaisa rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." He said to her, giving a curt nod to the table of onlookers. Kaisa’s eyes swept the table once over, nodded as Park led her away..

He silently followed her out of the club and through the parking lot. Jay fussed over his own phone, calling for driver and for someone to pick his car up and drive it back to his apartment. Cursing silently, she remembered now that she carpooled with Mae and the girls. Suddenly she felt guilty, leaving without even a word to them.

Kaisa wiggled her wrist from Jays grip and grabbed her phone from the spot she had it tucked in between her breast. She sent a group text to the girls that she had left the club and would talk to them tomorrow. The night was chilly and Jay moved in behind her, wrapping his arms around her again.

"Where are we going?" She asked as the car pulled up in front of them. Kaisa got in first and patted the seat beside her. Jay spit out a bit of blood before climbing into the Uber.

"Long night, huh?!" The driver asked, taking her bloody dress and his altered speech into account.

"Exceptionally." Kaisa sighed leaning back against the seat. Jay scooted a closer to her until their thighs were touching. He then rested his hand on her knee. She rolled her head towards 

him and smiled softly.

"Are you tired?" He puffed out. Kaisa giggled at him and Jay frowned. "Don’t make fun of me. This is your fault you know."

To this she nodded.

"Where are we going?" She asked again, though she had an idea.

“My place.” He answered, a sly smile spreading across his face.


End file.
